This invention relates to a waterproof connector having a waterproof cover for electric wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,431 discloses the waterproof connector of this type, which is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal sectional view of the conventional waterproof connector. This waterproof connector connects wires between a door and the body in a vehicle. The waterproof connector comprises a male connector 1 and a female connector 3. The male connector extends from a door (not shown) while the female connector 3 is withdrawn in the body (not shown). The male connector 1 has a clamping bolt 5 penetrating therethrough. The male connector 1 also comprises a waterproof cover 7 which covers one end thereof and the wires therein. The female connector 3 has a built-in nut (not shown) for threadedly engaging the clamping bolt 5 of the male connector 1. The female connector 3 is, for example, mounted on an inner surface of a dash board 9. The dash board 9 has an opening 11 where a connecting portion 13 of the female connector 3 appears. The male connector 1 is coupled with the female connector 3 by means of threadedly engaging the clamping bolt 5 of the male connector 1 to the nut in the female connector 3.
In the above mentioned waterproof connector, the male connector 1 comprises a connector housing 15. The connector housing 15 has an end 8 with an opening (not shown). The electric wires 6, each of which has a terminal (not shown) connected at the end thereof, are contained a predetermined terminal receiving chamber in the connector housing 15 through the opening. The waterproof cover 7 is attached to the male connector 1 with the wires 6 bundled up and bent along the configuration of the cover 7.
The bundle of wires may, however, spread out of its proper position under the free or unrestricted condition. In other words, the force applied to the bent wire results in outward shifting thereof to the periphery of the male connector 1. Such force may be large enough to cause a slight space or gap between the waterproof cover 7 and the male connector 1, only with degrading the sealing performance therebetween.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problem, we can think that the connector housing 15 comprises spread preventing walls 21a and 21b as illustrated in FIG. 2 to prevent the wires from unnecessarily shifting. The spread preventing walls 21a and 21b, integrally formed with arid projected from the connector housing 15, can prevent the wires 6 from unnecessarily spreading outward. However, the spread preventing walls 21a and 21b may hinder the insertion of the terminals into the connector housing 15 through the opening.